Drabbles
by D brothers 44
Summary: Here are some of the stories I'm currently working on. Just a little insight. Dark Times and Back In Time. Marked as complete, but I might put up more.
1. Dark Times

Stella sat on the figurehead of the Moby Dick, humming to herself. Her life had changed completely when she joined the Whitebeard Pirates and she felt for the first time that she belonged somewhere. Marco and Thatch was a big part of that. And of course Oyaji. If Oyaji hadn't found her when he did, she probably wouldn't have been here now. She really owed them big time.

Before Stella knew it, it was dinnertime. ' That means I skipped lunch. Great.' Stella stood up and stretched before walking towards the galley.

"Stella! Where were you at lunch?"

Stella turned around to answer the man.

"Just lost in my own thoughts, Thatch." She smiled.

Thatch slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the galley together.

After a couple of hours laughing and chatting at dinner, Stella went straight to her room as she always did after eating. She had developed a problem when she was seven. An eating disorder.

Her smile fell once she locked the door behind her. The demons in her head were screaming again.

She went into her bathroom and stood by the toilet.

.

.

.

.

The demons got the best of her again…


	2. Back In Time

The day started of pretty normal for 17 year old Portgas D Stella. She got ready for school, she was going to have a test in health class and take school pictures today, she ate her breakfast, an apple, and then went to the bus.

Her last name was a very special name. It came from her ancestor, Portgas D Ace, a pirate, her mother had told her. She had heard everything about him and the crew he had been in. She just wished she could live in that time. It would have been so much easier and she wanted to know this Ace. She shook her head and focused on the bus coming her way. When she was seated on the bus, she took up her papers to read to her test.

Before she knew it, she was at school. The only thing that made her hate school were the bullies. Even the teachers bullied her to no end. Her mother didn't know though. Stella didn't want her mother to worry about her.

She had barely been at school for ten minutes before the bullies started making fun of her. It was always the same. Her weight… She wasen't over-weight, not at all. Quite the opposite. She was under-weight. Her mother knew and she had tried to help her daughter, but Stella didn't want to change.

The bullies left her when the bell rang. 'Now I just have to handle the teachers…'

The day passed pretty fast, which she was extremely happy about. She was waiting for the bus when she saw a light down the road. She wanted to ignore it, but her curiosity got the better of her.

As she walked towards the light, she thought she saw the ocean through it.

'… What the hell…' She reach her hand out to touch it, it started to shine brighter…, and suddenly she was looking out on the ocean.

Her eyebrows knitted. 'How…?'

"Who the hell are you?" A voice behind her asked. "And how did you get here?"

She turned around slowly and what met her made her take a step back.

Blond hair like the top of a pineapple… 'M-Marco the Phoenix!?'

Her head started spinning when she finally realized where she was.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Stella's head snapped up when she heard the other voice and she came face to face with Portgas D. Fucking Ace.

When she woke up, she was met with talking. She recognized both voices and everything came back to her. Sitting up suddenly she winced at the headache she had.

"Hey, take it easy…" Ace put a hand on her shoulder.

Stella put her head in her hands to try to keep the dizziness away.

"Here, try to drink something before you faint again." Ace handed her a cup of water. She took it from his hand and took small sips from it. Both Marco and Ace looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"What happened back there?" Marco asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Stella

"You fainted all of a sudden… That's not exactly normal." Ace answered her.

Stella looked down at the cup in her hands. What the hell does she tell them. It's not something she had talked to anyone about before.

"Umm… I don't really know… It just happens sometimes…?"

Ace raised an eyebrow at her then turned his head to look at Marco. He turned back to Stella and shook his head with a small smile.

"I would believe that if it wasn't a question… but since you obviously don't want to tell us, I won't bother you with it."

Stella gave a small relieved sigh.

"But, care to tell us your name?" Came from Marco.

"Oh yeah, you didn't tell us…"

She looked up at them and started thinking. 'I can't tell them my whole name 'cause it's the same as Ace's…'

"Stella… only Stella."

"Okay. My name is Ace and this pineapple here is Marc-" He fell asleep.

Stella raised an eyebrow and looked at Marco.

"Is that normal?" She started poking at Ace's face, chuckling.

Marco nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, it happens. Just get used to it."


End file.
